Cure for the Itch
by Winter-Rae
Summary: Maybe Cody’s not as smooth as he thought he was. But with a little help from the guys he just might get Sadie’s attention, if he doesn’t hurt himself in the process. Main pairing: Cody/Sadie


**Cure for the Itch**

**Title:** Cure for the Itch

**Summary:** Maybe Cody's not as smooth as he thought he was. But with a little help from the guys he just might get Sadie's attention, if he doesn't hurt himself in the process.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TDI, Star Wars or Patrick Swayze.

**Pairings:** main: Cody/Sadie, side: Duncan/LeShawna, Justin/Beth, Harold/Bridgette

**Warnings:** Some humour, fluff. You all know how I like them.

**Winter-Rae:** This is for **soultaker78 **who requested this of me awhile back, sorry it took so long! I hope you like it! Enjoy!

* * *

**Cure for the Itch**

Sadie rolled over in her bunk and opened her eyes slightly. Upon seeing that it was morning out, she stretched and let out a long yawn.

"Morning Kat..." she trailed off and sighed. It had been a few days since Katie was voted off and still she hadn't been able to stop saying 'good morning' to her. The two of them always greeted each other first in the morning by calling one another. For the first time in probably eleven years their morning tradition had been brought to an earth shattering halt.

Sadie was missing her BFFFL very much. She appreciated that the other girls on the island were trying to keep her mind off of being separated from Katie, but no one could distract her like Katie could. Beth and Justin even told her that whenever she needed to be cheered up to come and find them and Justin would take off his shirt for her.

Now there was a real friend. Beth was a sweetie, but she just wasn't Katie. And even Justin's killer abs, gorgeous smile and cute butt weren't enough to help her get over the heartache of being without her best friend. Funny, she never thought she would ever say that in this lifetime.

"Hey Sadie," Bridgette greeted her as she hung her head over the side of the bunk bed she shared with Sadie. The plus sized teen smiled at her. After the teams had been dissolved and the girls now shared the same cabin, Bridgette had been the first to offer to share a bunk with her, a really nice move on her part. Sadie had been very grateful for that.

"Morning Bridge," she said, "Did you sleep well?"

"I did, you?"

"Yeah."

"Mornin' girlfriends," LeShawna said as she walked into the cabin, "Showers are free and I recommend gettin' in there quick, there's actual hot water today."

"You go ahead Sadie," Bridgette told her, "I don't mind cold water."

Sadie nodded. She hopped out of bed and after grabbing her towels and other toiletries she hurried to the communal washrooms to shower.

As she walked she thought about how odd it was that she had come this far along in the contest. She knew most of the others had thought her and Katie to not only be annoying, but somewhat useless too. True the two of them refused to do anything without the other and their excited squeal was enough to give everyone headaches, but if that truly was the case why hadn't the others voted her off next? It didn't make a lot of sense to her but Sadie recognized luck when she saw it.

On her way past the guy's cabin she saw that they were starting to wake up too. Justin had just left the cabin, looking as hot as ever, even with bed head. When he saw her he gave her a wave.

"Morning Justin," she greeted.

"Sup."

He was a man of few words but he was hot so that made up for it. What Sadie found funny about him was that he never seemed to mind that most people just saw him for eye candy. Beth was probably one of the few people who saw a deeper side to him. She had said that while the eye candy thing was great for getting places Justin sometimes found it annoying when people would just stare at him and never have an actual conversation with him.

As she approached the washrooms she saw Cody step out. When he saw her he grinned and winked at her.

"Hey Sadie," he said, "What's up, you're looking fresh this morning."

Sadie arched her eyebrow but giggled.

"Thanks Cody, you're looking pretty spiffy yourself."

Cody flexed his arms, in a clear attempt to show off.

"Thanks, I had an awesome sleep last night."

Sadie nodded. Cody offered another grin and then turned to leave.

"See you later gorgeous."

Sadie would have been flattered by the compliment but she was trying to contain her laughter. As Cody walked away she saw a long trail of toilet paper stuck to the bottom of his shoe. Rather than embarrass him she hurried into the bathroom. Cody, thinking she was flustered by his compliment puffed out his chest.

"Oh yeah," he said, "I still got it."

When he got back to the guy's cabin he was still feeling especially proud of himself.

"What's with the strut Cinderella?" Noah asked him. The bookworm was pulling on a new shirt after getting a rude awakening from Justin and Duncan. The punk had convinced the model to help him in dumping a bucket of cold water on Noah for kicks. Noah had vowed revenge and was currently trying to get himself and his things dried off.

"I saw Sadie this morning."

"Good for you."

"I totally hit on her too, you should have seen me, and I was smooth."

"And with the toilet paper on your shoe you really must have swept her off her feet," Noah retorted, gesturing to Cody's shoe. The tech geek smacked his forehead and blushed.

"Crap."

Noah snickered.

"No pun intended right?"

"Shut it Noah," Cody said, "At least she was cool enough to pretend not to notice."

Noah rolled his eyes.

"You keep telling yourself that, I'm going to take a walk. I need inspiration to get back at Duncan and Justin. I'm thinking hair dye for the model and a razor to the eyebrow for the punk. You think Chris would be down for helping me with that?"

"Doubt it, he likes them better than you, come to think of it, most do."

"Whatever," Noah muttered as he left.

"I hope you trip!" Cody yelled after him.

"Nice comeback Mr. Smooth."

"I hate that guy," Cody muttered darkly. He left the cabin to go and find Harold; at least with him he could have a decent conversation; Star Wars being their main interest.

* * *

"Wait a minute," LeShawna said. After Sadie had come back from her shower she told the other girls about her run in with Cody.

"Cody, as in Cody the tech geek was hitting on you?"

"Yeah."

"That string bean moves on quick," Bridgette pointed out, "I thought he liked Gwen?"

"Used too," Beth reported, "After she shot him down he gave up."

"At least he can take a hint," LeShawna mused.

"Cody's a nice guy," Beth said, "He's got confidence, even if he is utterly clueless."

"And he's little boy cute too," Bridgette added, "Not as cute as Harold of course."

LeShawna rolled her eyes.

"Girl you have some freaky taste in men."

Bridgette grinned.

"You guys are making it sound like I'm dating him," Sadie pointed out, "Cody hits on all of the girls. He was probably just doing it to be nice."

"Maybe you should go and talk to him," Bridgette suggested. Sadie shook her head.

"No way," she said, "Guys don't like girls like me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" LeShawna asked her. Sadie sighed.

"Guys like skinny and pretty girls," she explained, "I'm not either of those. Guys always talk to Katie but not too me. Even when we'd go to the mall the guys working there would always ask Katie if she needed help finding stuff, not me. It was really weird. You'd think they didn't see me or something, I'm kinda hard to miss."

"Don't talk bad about yourself!" the voluptuous sista said, "You're a big and beautiful woman! Just like me. There's nothing wrong with being large and in charge girl! Besides, there are plenty of guys who like girls with some extra meat on their bones."

"You'll have to introduce me to them," Sadie mused. LeShawna smiled and patted her shoulder.

"Well there's my man for one, and I know Cody's been checking you out all week, so there's another. Go and talk to him."

"But what if he doesn't like me like that?" Sadie asked.

"If you don't talk to him you'll never know!" Bridgette urged.

"And Cody's like the nicest guy in the world," Beth added, "You have nothing to worry about!"

"I don't know about that one girls," Sadie mused.

* * *

"He's got it bad," Harold mused. Duncan and Justin, who were sitting with the allergy inclined teen for lunch followed his gaze. At the end of their table Cody was sitting with a dreamy expression on his face. The other three only had to glance at the girls to know just who he was staring at.

Sadie. The girl who had a heart even bigger than she was and that wasn't an insult. She was sitting at the other table with the rest of the girls, talking to Bridgette, Beth, and LeShawna.

Cody sighed, still with the dreamy expression, which made Duncan snicker.

"What a dork," he said as he waved his hand in front of Cody's face. The brunette tech geek was either acting like he did see him, or was far too preoccupied to care.

"Leave him alone," Harold said, "He's entitled to stare at her."

"True, but any longer and it might be considered an act of stalking," Justin mused.

"He speaks," Harold said with a laugh. Justin shrugged.

"He can stare all he wants but that doesn't change the fact that he's a complete spazz when it comes to talking to her," Duncan pointed out.

"Ever the voice of optimism."

The others looked up as Noah joined them.

"What do you want bookworm?" Duncan asked. Noah arched an eyebrow.

"I assumed this was where the testosterone was lurking," he replied, "I didn't feel like sitting with the girls anyway. They're too loud for my taste. Not to mention most of them get all girly when talking about certain male figures at this table."

"Girly?" Duncan asked, looking at the girl's table,' "Three out of four of those girls are farthest away from the definition of girly. And Sadie's only girly when her other half is around."

Noah sighed.

"Clearly you don't understand women."

"And you do?"

"Much better than you do, I'm afraid."

"I heard somewhere that gay guys do know a little more about women than straight ones do," Harold mused. Noah's eyes widened and a scowl appeared on his face.

"I'm not gay!" he snapped, "I'll have you know that there are many women, both on the island and back home who can vouch that I am straight."

"Many?" Harold asked. Noah snickered.

"Face it boys, I am The Love Doctor."

Justin snickered and Noah glared at him.

"Shut it Fancy Face."

"What are you guys talking about?" Cody asked as he broke from his stupor.

"You and Sadie," Harold replied. Cody suddenly looked nervous.

"Me and Sadie," he said quickly, "What are you guys talking about, there's no me and Sadie, not that I would be opposed to that, but I mean come now guys...ha, ha, ha."

The other four exchanged looks.

"Wow," Duncan mused, "I told you he was a spazz."

"It's not my fault!" Cody said, "None of my slick moves work on her, I don't know what to do anymore!"

He slumped his shoulders and dropped his head against the table.

"Ouch," he muttered, "Any advice?"

The guys exchanged looks.

"Why are you asking us?" Harold asked.

"You guys, with the exception of Noah, all have girlfriends."

"I have a girlfriend!" Noah snapped.

"Sure, sure," Cody said, waving him off and looking at the other three, "How'd you do it?"

Duncan snickered.

"Well, with a mixture of my shocking good looks and bad boy charm it was only a matter of time before LeShawna was all over me."

Harold laughed.

"Yeah right, more like the two of you fought all the time until you 'accidently' got locked in the communal washrooms together."

"I knew that was you!" Duncan growled.

"Well what about you and Bridgette Harold?" Cody asked, "You two are an unlikely couple, how did that happen?"

"The glasses."

"What?"

"Oh yeah," Harold said, "Bridgette digs my glasses."

"Well you guys are just no help," Cody muttered, he then looked to Justin. He eyed him carefully for a few moments. Justin arched an eyebrow quizzically.

"Beth didn't go for you for the looks did she?"

Justin shook his head.

"Beth likes a big..."

"Don't say it!" Noah said pointing to him.

"I was going to say 'mind', Beth likes a big mind, you spazz," the model replied, "Get your head out of the gutter."

"So?" Cody asked him, "Any advice for me?"

Justin placed his hand on Cody's shoulder and then spoke.

"Cody, your overt animations transmits communicatory signals of higher amplitude than your verbose loquacity."

Cody's jaw dropped.

"What in the name of Patrick Swayze did you just say?"

The other's looked at Noah.

"What?" he asked.

"Can't you translate that or something," Harold asked him. Noah rolled his eyes.

"You dorks, he spoke plain English," he replied.

"Okay so maybe our vocabularies aren't as impressive as your's...or his," Duncan added looking at Justin, who merely smiled. He was pleased that for once he could show off a little bit of his smart side, which was, just as sexy as the rest of him.

Noah scoffed.

"Fine, he basically said that 'Cody's actions will speak louder than his words'."

Justin nodded.

"In even dumber terms," Noah went on, "Cody, you don't have to sweet talk Sadie, do something nice for her. Hell, pick her some damn flowers or something. Girls love that kind of stuff."

Cody nodded and pondered what his next move might be. Duncan looked over at Justin.

"I liked you a lot better when you didn't talk."

* * *

"There aren't any flowers on this island!" Cody said in an exasperated tone. He had searched a great deal of the island, keeping careful to avoid the deep woods. Last thing he needed was to run into a bear again, that was almost his undoing last time. He flopped down near some plants and picked one of the leaves. He twisted it around in his fingers as he tried to think of another idea.

"Hi Cody!"

Cody perked up at that voice. He turned to see Sadie walking towards him with a smile on her face. He jumped to his feet and ran his hands through his hair and over his face to make sure no dirt or anything had gotten onto it. He tried to put on another slick smile and think up another smooth line but his mind was totally blank. He scratched his chin and decided to take another approach.

"Hey Sadie," he said, "How are you?"

"Good! What are you doing?"

"Nothing," he replied quickly, rubbing one arm and then the other sheepishly. Sadie cocked her head to the side quizzically. She looked pretty cute.

"Oh okay then, you wanna maybe take a walk?"

"You bet!"

* * *

Together Cody and Sadie walked along the beach. It was a nice and sunny day yet Cody found that he was uncomfortably itchy. He wondered if perhaps he got sunburn and he was unaware of it until now. Maybe it was starting to heal and that was the source of the itchy feeling. However he was enjoying himself with Sadie so he ignored the feeling as best he could.

"How long have you known Katie?" he asked. He mentally kicked himself when he saw Sadie's face fall and a sad looked filled it.

"Oh crap, sorry Sadie, I wasn't thinking."

"That's okay," she said, forcing a smile, "I think this separation will be good for us in the end. But I miss her. We've known each other for our whole lives practically. We met on the first day of kindergarten, been together ever since."

"That's cool," Cody said, absentmindedly scratching his arm, "Not many people have best friends like that."

Sadie grinned.

"I know!" she agreed, "We see friends fight all the time and it's so weird for us. We've probably had a total of two or three fights since we've known each other. I don't even remember what the fights were about either."

"I guess that means it's not important then right?" he asked, scratching his back with one hand and his neck with the other. Sadie giggled.

"Probably, so what about you? Any best friends?"

Cody shrugged.

"Not really, I have a few friends but none I'd consider myself really close with."

"Well that sucks," Sadie said, "Hey, are you alright?"

"Of course I am," Cody replied, "I think it's the heat, it's making me itchy for some reason."

Sadie arched an eyebrow as Cody started rubbing his back against a tree. She looked at his arms and face and saw they were red and blotchy.

"Cody!" she gasped, "You sat in poison ivy!"

"What!" Cody yelled, "Are you sure?"

Sadie nodded quickly.

"Oh yeah, I'd know that rash anywhere."

"What do I do?"

"Get in the water!"

Cody did as she told him and literally leapt, fully clothed, into the lake. The cold water certainly felt great against his now burning and itching skin. Sadie stood knee deep in the water with him.

"Try not to scratch," she said, "I know that might feel impossible but try. The water is just getting rid of the poison ivy's oil."

"This sucks!" Cody wailed, "Here I am just trying to get your attention and wham, I get attacked by evil plants from hell!"

"Now why were you trying to get my attention?" Sadie asked him, and then with a smile added, "if you wanted it you didn't have to go and rub poison ivy all over yourself."

"Not funny."

"Sorry."

"You seemed totally oblivious to my smooth moves!" he explained, "I was trying to think of something when I sat in the hell plant. The guys suggested I get you some flowers but there are any flowers on this island! Just...well you get it."

Sadie nodded.

"I thought your 'smooth moves' was just you trying to be nice to me after Katie left?"

Cody shook his head and then dunked himself under the water; his scalp was starting to itch too.

"No way," he said after he resurfaced, "I think you're totally awesome, and cute, and nice. You've got the whole package, not to mention you look amazing."

Sadie was very surprised by his words. No one had ever said anything like that to her before.

"Wow, Cody," she said, "Thank you, I don't know what to say."

Cody's face fell slightly as he prepared for another Gwen moment to happen. As long as Sadie didn't whack him with a paddle it would be good. Sadie saw his reaction and quickly tried to recover.

"What I mean is, I think you're great too."

"Seriously?"

Sadie nodded. Cody grinned.

"Oh yeah, the Codemeister still has it!"

Sadie rolled her eyes. Cody was about to pump his fists air but the burning and itching sensation took him over once again.

"Ahh!" he groaned.

"Hang on," Sadie said, "I'll go and get some Calamine lotion."

Cody watched as the plus sized beauty hurried away. Once she was out of sight he quickly pulled off his shirt and pants to expose the rest of his skin to the cool water.

"Cody, what are you doing?"

The tech geek looked to the beach to see Bridgette and Harold standing there, hand in hand, watching him.

"Fishing for lake trout," he replied sarcastically.

"Well you're about to be sleeping with the fishes soon," Harold pointed out. Cody turned to see a triangle like fin sticking out of the water. Cody paled and quickly ran out of the water, his skin still blotchy, burning, and itching.

"Ouch," Bridgette mused when she saw him, "Poison ivy?"

"Yeah."

"I had poison ivy once," Harold mused, "It wasn't very fun. We were on a nature hike and the guys thought it would be funny to push me into a pile of it."

Bridgette frowned.

"Jerks."

"While I would love to watch you two ogle at one another, I need to find Sadie."

Cody waved to the couple and took off in the direction Sadie had gone in. He found her in the girl's cabin rummaging through her bags.

"Found it," she said triumphantly, she turned around and jumped when she saw him, "Cody! You scared me! Why aren't you in the water?"

"Sorry, a shark tried to eat me, so I opted to running."

She grinned.

"Sit on the bed and we'll get you fixed up, nice underwear by the way."

Cody flushed, he had forgotten his clothes in the water, and no doubt the shark was probably chewing on them now too. Getting a taste for Cody-on-a-stick, he hated nature. He sat on the bed as Sadie had asked and she opened the bottle of Calamine lotion. After dumping a huge amount into her hands she started to rub it onto his hands arms and face.

"You really got it bad," she mused, "Stand up and do your legs; I'll do your back."

"So," Cody mused as they worked to completely cover his body in Calamine lotion.

"What?"

"Does this mean we're dating now?"

Sadie pondered his question for a moment.

"Umm, yeah, I guess it does."

"Sweet! I have my first girlfriend!"

"Wait a minute," Sadie stopped him, "I'm you're first GF?"

"Yeah."

"Awww, that's so cool! You're my first BF. Don't you love how we have that in common?"

Cody nodded. He then lent forward to kiss her but she held up a Calamine covered hand.

"Hold on there Tex," she said, "Wait until this clears up and then we can make out."

Cody grinned and winked at her.

"You got it babe."

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

"Jeez, those two haven't come unglued from the other since Sadie arrived," Noah mused to Katie. In the time that had past Noah, Cody and Sadie had been eliminated and sent to Playa des Losers with the other eliminated campers. While Noah was annoyed to be kicked off, Cody was thrilled to be back with Sadie.

Cody heard Noah's complaint, but he chose to ignore it. He rested his hand on Sadie's hip as she pulled him in for another deep kiss. He was definitely going to be an expert at kissing before long. Not that any other girl would be experiencing his skills in that department. He was only interested in Sadie, and she was a damn good kisser too. One could hardly complain about amount of making out that had been doing. Since his poison ivy rash cleared up he and the plus sized BFFFL had hardly been able to keep their hands off of one another.

Cody and Sadie's relationship had blossomed into what the others referred to as, a make out session of epic proportions. Katie was thrilled for her best friend and would giggled and squeal in delight whenever she saw her with Cody, as far as she was concerned no one deserved a boyfriend more than she did.

"It's so romantic!" Katie insisted.

"Yeah, sure," Noah said rolling his eyes, "Now if you don't mind I'm going to leave before they decide to round another base."

"You're just jealous," Katie replied as she followed after him, leaving the opposite couple alone. Cody and Sadie exchanged looks.

"Think they'll hook up soon?" he asked.

"Oh for sure," Sadie replied, "Katie totally likes him!"

Cody nodded.

"So, how about some more sugar, Sugar?" he asked, wriggling his eyebrows up and down. Sadie giggled.

"You're so corny sometimes, but I like it."

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** Well, that was fun. Those of you, who don't know who Patrick Swayze is, go to a video store that has older movies and rent the movie Ghost. If you don't like it, you're crazy, as it is one of the best movies ever! I hope you all enjoyed this. Anyway! Thanks for reading! Cheers!


End file.
